justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamite
Dynamite by Taio Cruz' '''is featured on ''Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii 2. Dancers The coaches appear to be wearing 30's clothing with Asian influences. In the remake, the clothes they wear are in a slightly darker shade. 'P1' *A blue hat with a yellow line *A blue suit with red suspenders *A cyan shirt with a red tie *Purple and cyan sneakers 'P2' *Short dark purple hair with a red brooch on it *Red chinese dress with golden desings on it *A dark purple bracelet on her left hand *Red pumps 'P3' *Purple hair with a cyan brooch on it *A cyan dress with cherry red and blue desings *A blue feather boa *Cyan pumps 'P4' *A yellow hat *A yellow shirt with light purple lines *A light purple vest with cyan buttons *Light purple pants *Cherry red bow tie and shoes Dynamitequat coach 1@2x.png Dynamitequat coach 2@2x.png Dynamitequat coach 3@2x.png Dynamitequat coach 4@2x.png dynamitequat_coach_4_big.png|P1 dynamitequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 dynamitequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 dynamitequat_coach_1_big.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in a dinner theater, with lights from the stage and light pillars. It is very bright and orange. Gold Moves Classic This classic version of this song has 2 gold moves per coach. *'Gold Move 1:' Put your hands out in a "wave pattern" with P2 going to the left, P1 going to the right, followed by P3 going to the right, and finally P4 going to the left. This is done very fast and is not counted as a "wave gold move". *'Gold Move 2:' Same as Gold Move 1 but in the opposite direction. Dynamite GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dynamite GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dynamite Mashup GM.png|Gold Move (Mashup) Mash-up There is 1 gold move in the mash-up. *'Gold Move 1:' Put your hands up and out in a "V" position and then make sort of like a "U''". (Done with the dancer from Hey Boy Hey Girl) **Note that this isn't a gold move in the Hey Boy Hey Girl classic version. Mashup ''Dynamite has a Mashup that can be unlocked depending on your Mojo. Dancers (No Repeats): *TiK ToK (JD2) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *California Gurls (JD3) Trivia *"F**k" is censored. *The background looks like the same as Mugsy Baloney. * The theme of the dance ground and dancers seem to be cabaret. * The girls seem to use a move similar to The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) * P2 looks like P2 from Heavy Rotation. * In mashup, the dancer from Hey Boy Hey Girl has a Gold Move that is not available on the original dance. * P3 looks similar to Jungle Drum and P4 looks similar to Fine China. Gallery DynamiteMenu.png|Dynamite on Just Dance 3 Dynamite Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble 10846873 839896709390007 499427746 n.jpg|Dynamite Dynamitegirl.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 47.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 dynamitemashupmenububble.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble dynamitenobelprize.png|Dynamite pictos-sprite DYnamite.png|Pictos dynamiteeeeeeeee.jpg Videos File:Taio Cruz - Dynamite File:Just Dance 3 - Dynamite - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 - Dynamite (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Around-The-World